


Gone. No Trace.

by sirknightmordred



Series: Malec AU Works - Part One [33]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirknightmordred/pseuds/sirknightmordred
Summary: Alec leans on his desk, hands clenched into fists as he closes his eyes tightly. He pushes down the anger, the pain, and the uncertainty. He breathes in slowly and then out in a great gust of wind. He leans back after a few moments of silence. His eyes open as he looks straight into those of Mina’s, a fellow Shadowhunter. She’s tall with light brown skin and dark hair that is the same color as her eyes. She looks nervous as she stands across from Alec which makes sense because what she just told him is not easy, not good.Alec sighs. “Tell me again how it happened.”{Part of my Malec AU ask blog.}





	Gone. No Trace.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a Malec AU ask blog. Where Valentine is dead and the war is over. More info in the blog. {https://askmagnusandalec.tumblr.com/}

Alec leans on his desk, hands clenched into fists as he closes his eyes tightly. He pushes down the anger, the pain, and the uncertainty. He breathes in slowly and then out in a great gust of wind. He leans back after a few moments of silence. His eyes open as he looks straight into those of Mina’s, a fellow Shadowhunter. She’s tall with light brown skin and dark hair that is the same color as her eyes. She looks nervous as she stands across from Alec which makes sense because what she just told him is not easy, not good.

Alec sighs. “Tell me again how it happened.”

Mina averts her eyes. She looks down at the ground and takes a couple of seconds to breathe. She then turns her head up, anxiety and nervousness choking at her throat. The slight twinge of fear fills her bones as she starts to speak in a soft melancholic voice.

“Linda and I went out on a mission. It was a simple demon attack. One demon, no deaths. We were told that it scared a few mundanes but took off into the sewers. Linda and I went back to the spot it was last seen and followed its trail. We followed it through the sewers and into vampire territory.”

“The hotel Dumourt’s sewers?” Alec asks, interrupting.

Mina nods her head in response.

“Please continue.”

Mina starts to speak again. “I know we shouldn’t have trespassed, but Linda is young. She went ahead of me and I had no choice but to follow. We found our way into the Hotel but no one came to stop us. That’s when we heard the screaming.”

Alec’s heart falls through his chest at the words. She’s told him once already but it’s still awful to hear again. The blood, the screaming, and the death. It’s not right. It’s not just. It’s senseless violence. He doesn’t want to hear it again, but he has to.

“We’re Shadowhunters. We’re trained to help people, so we followed the noise.” Mina says as her face falls. “There was so much blood. No bodies, of course, but so much blood. There was dust- ashes all around in a circle- In that symbol I drew you. In the center that’s where he was. Alive- As alive as a vampire can be, but not really. He wouldn’t wake up. We know he’s a friend of yours so we brought him here… That was okay, right? We did the right thing?”

“And the demon?” Alec asks, ignoring her questions.

“Gone. No trace.”  

Alec nods his head and says, “You did the right thing. Thank you.”

Mina looks down, then up. “How is your friend?”

“Magnus says there’s no way he can break the spell put on him.” Alec says, not really meaning to say anything and yet having that need to tell someone. Anyone. “It’s a blood spell. Only the blood of the person who performed- it can undo it. If the wrong blood is used that person and he will die instantaneously.”

Mina turns her head, then body away as she says, “I’m sorry. About your friend.”

“You did everything you could.” Alec replies. “And his name is Raphael.”


End file.
